America's Got Talent
by percamalec
Summary: When Clary Fray enters the biggest talent show in the country, she fully intends to win. But the competition becomes confusing and fierce when her competitors become her closest friends and enemies, while the cameras film her every move. To add to that, Clary is slowly falling for her biggest competition, the amazing Jace Wayland. AU/AH Rights go to Cassandra Clare.
1. How it Started

**I only own the plot!**

**This will be LOOSELY based on **_**America's Got Talent, **_**even though the name of the show is the same. I will change a few aspects (number of rounds, etc) to fit the story. Clace, a bit of Malec and Sizzy. I hope you guys like it :)**

**Also, the title is a work-in-progress… if you have a better idea, please let me know!**

"Clarissa Adele Fray," my mother said, storming into my room. "What is this?"

She held out her phone to me. I took it and looked at the screen. Crap. She had it opened to my email account, showing the email I had received not 2 hours earlier. The one verifying that I signed up for and was welcome to participate in the auditions to _America's Got Talent_ It was the biggest talent show in the country, and was aired live on national TV.

"I FORBADE YOU TO SIGN UP!" she yelled, gripping my arm.

"WELL SORRY IF I WANT TO PURSUE MY DREAMS!" I screamed. "AND WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY EMAILS?"

"I absolutely forbid you to go to this audition, Clarissa," she said.

"WHY?"

"Because you have NO talent! And NO shot at winning this competition because you're such a talentless piece of shit!"

This was crossing the line. My mother always verbally abuses me; it was part of the reason her and dad got a divorce. I was forced to travel between their houses, even though I wanted so badly to live with my dad permanently. I only had three months left until I was eighteen. Three months until I could escape my mother and move to Pittsburgh to be with my father, who never told me I had no talent. Singing was my passion; I had sung ever since I was eight.

"No," I said, and somehow my voice was calm yet somehow angry. "That's not true. You're just a bitch."

"You'll pay for that, later," She said. She locked my door and went into the hall. God, I hated her. This was the last straw. Tears pooled in my eyes.

Throwing a suitcase onto my bed, I angrily shoved stuff in it; clothes, money, snacks from my stash (my mother sometimes denied me lunch or dinner), toothbrush, toothpaste, some hair stuff, and some other things. Scribbling in my messy handwriting, I left a note on my bed.

_**Screw you.**_

I opened my window and climbed out. I thanked God we lived in a one-story house. I set off at a brisk pace. We lived not far from the city, and there I could stay at my friend's house until the day of the auditions. I popped earphones into my ears and listened to my phone's vast music library. Before I knew it, I was at Malcolm's apartment building. It was a gray brick structure, with rickety metal staircases on the outside. When I reached Malcolm's floor (floor three), I knocked impatiently.

"Open the door, Malcolm!" I yelled. I heard hurried footsteps from the other side and the door opened. I shoved my way inside. Malcolm was tall, with an angular face topped by white hair. His eyes were the oddest shade of purple, and they glinted in the florescent lighting of the hallway.

"Hey Clary," he said, curious. "What's up?"

"Can I stay here for a few days?" I asked. "Please? Just until the auditions."

Nodding his head in understanding, he closed the door behind him. "Of course. Though, I am leaving for LA tomorrow morning. I have a family reunion." I thanked him and put my stuff in the guest bedroom. I told Malcolm I was getting some fresh air and stepped into the cool night air. I walked around the town for a while before stepping into a quaint and cozy coffee shop called Java Jones. Signs advertising new flavors covered the wall behind the counter, and there only a few other people sitting at tables. I absolutely hate hot coffee, but I love iced coffee. It's a pain in the winter, but in the summer it's heaven.

After grabbing my iced coffee with cream, I sat at a table in the far corner of the shop. I dialed my dad's number. After three rings, he picked up.

"Hey, Clare!" he said, sounding cheerful.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"What's going on?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Well," I said sarcastically. "Mom basically told me I had no talent and forbade me to audition, so I ran away and here I am, at a coffee shop in the middle of the city, and who knows? Maybe when I leave I'll get mugged."

"Are you serious?" he asked, shocked. "Oh, Clary."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Oh my God. Clary, you have talent. Loads of it. You're the most talented girl I know."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know."

"Don't listen to her. Clary, your mother was different when she was younger. Then one day… I don't know. It was like someone injected her with demon blood." He laughed dryly.

"Well, I thought you should know I'm not going back there. Ever."

"You can stay with me."

"I was hoping you'd say that. In the meantime, I'm crashing with Malcolm."

"He's a good kid," Dad said affectionately.

I rolled my eyes. "Uh huh."

"Well, Clary. Good luck with your audition. I'll be watching from home. I wish I could be there with you, but work is really hectic."

"Dad, it's okay," I sighed.

"Love you, Clary."

"Love you," I said. Hanging up, I sighed and put my phone down. I rested my forehead in my hands a I mulled everything over. I would stay at Malcolm's, and after that, the show would be providing hotel rooms for us. I really wanted to win this competition. Partly to just show the world that I exist, and I can sing. I want to sign to a record label. I want to prove to my mother that I _do_ have talent, but that's stupid because she'll never see that. Auditions are easy to pass; they let everyone through unless you're exceptionally horrible. Judgment Week is the real deal. It's probably the hardest round to pass because the judges are especially harsh that week. After that, it's on to the live shows.

I picked up my coffee and walked out of the shop. I had only made it a few steps when someone called out.

"Hey-wait!"

I turned to see a guy running towards me. He stopped in front of me, and I could admire his looks. Golden, curly hair framed his face. His eyes were gold-flecked, and his lips were very, very full and kissable. He was reasonably muscled, and his shirt hugged his body in all the right places.

"You forgot your phone," he said, holding it out to me. Of course. Why else would he run up to me? It's not like my looks were exceptionally pleasing; bright red hair, green eyes, pale skin, mediocre curves.

"Oh," I said disappointedly. "Uh, thanks."

I took it from him, and his touch sent a shock through my body. I let my hand linger until he cleared his throat and I blushed.

"Anytime," he said. He grinned, cocky and crooked. I noticed one of his teeth were chipped. It was an imperfection, but I found it cute.

He retreated backwards into the coffee shop, still smiling. The door opened as he walked through, knocking him over. I hurried over, trying to keep my laughter at bay.

"Are you okay?" I grinned, and he grinned back.

"No," he whined. "I need you to kiss my booboo!"

Snorting, I helped him up.

"You're laughing!" he cried.

"I am not," I smiled. "Okay, I am. Your attempt at a cool exit was foiled by a door."

"I will add doors to my list of enemies. Right after ducks," he declared.

"Ducks?"

"Evil creatures," he informed me. "I think we're blocking the entryway." We left the coffee shop and talked for a bit. His name was Jace Wayland. When I told him my name, he smiled.

"Clarissa," he tried it out, letting it roll off his tongue. My name sounded beautiful coming from his mouth, but anywhere else it sounded ugly.

"Call me Clary," I said.

"Okay Clary," he said. "Do you-"

He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He answered.

"Yello." I smiled at the greeting.

"Sorry, I didn't realize the time."

"NO, I am not in a Russian strip club!" He looked horrified and indignant, and I laughed.

"Someone."

"None of your business."

"Fine."

He put his phone away and smiled apologetically. "I have to go. Maybe we could see each other again sometime?"

"That sounds pretty good." I smiled. "Russian strip club?"

He cringed. "My cousin is kind of crazy."

"I'm sure he's not the only one," I teased.

"Ha, ha," he said dryly, then smiled. "So, bye?"

"Bye."

**Soo… thoughts? Next chapter will be the day of the auditions, so Jace will be back! Whoooo**

**Drop me a review?**


	2. Auditions, Part 1

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments or its characters!**

**A/N:** **Okay, I know that AGT auditions are held during Fall/Winter but for the sake of the story, they are going to be filmed during summer. (I told you I would be changing things!)**

**Also, I'm sorry if you are from a different country because since the show is America's Got Talent, there will be a lot of American stuff. You can ignore it if you want and just focus on the main story.**

**The italicized parts are depicting what is happening onscreen, as Clary sees over the TV monitors.**

**Chapter 2: Auditions, Part 1**

I stopped walking and brought my hand up to shade my eyes from the early morning sun.

Across the street was the Theater at Madison Square Garden. The electronic billboard outside was flashing "_America's Got Talent Auditions Are Here!_" The large structure consisted of a gray, rectangular building in front of a connected taller, circular building in which the actual theater was in. Taxi cabs plagued the streets, blocking my view of the doors. I tugged on the hem of my dress nervously. It was a green skater dress topped with floral lace. The tank bodice crisscrossed in the back. The flared skirt fluttered in the slight breeze along with my red curls, which I had decided to leave down.

I sipped my water, which I had bought earlier that morning. When I was finally able to cross the street, I entered into the lobby, greeted by a mediocre line of hopefuls waiting to prove themselves. Slipping in line behind a small group of what looked like dancers, I people-watched. The dance group was bickering amongst themselves.

"Ty, you cannot dance with Livvy! We have to do it like we rehearsed!" a blonde girl yelled. She was the oldest of the group.

"But I don't like Dru! She's gross!" Ty argued. A brunette girl, about nine years old, burst into tears.

"Jesus, Ty. Apologize!" The second oldest, a blond boy, rolled his eyes.

"But Livvy and I are the same age! We should be partners!" Ty persisted, ignoring the other boy.

"But if you were partnered with Livvy, then I would have to dance with Dru, and she's like two feet shorter than me!" a brown-haired boy said.

"Ty, just be with Dru," Livvy said.

"But I hate her!" he whined. The group continued their argument as we inched closer to receiving our numbers.

There was a girl and a guy behind me, and between them they had five dogs on leashes. One, a Golden Retriever, kept sniffing my purse and biting at it.

"Stop it, Luke!" the girl scolded. The dog immediately sat down and looked up at me, seeming to say "_I'm sorry"_. I laughed and reached down to pet Luke, who wagged his tail vigorously.

"I think he smells my food," I said. I had packed a few things to keep myself from going hungry. "I'm Clary."

"Maia," she said, shaking my hand. "This is my brother Daniel."

I said hi, and met all of her dogs. She had two German Shepherds, Balios and Xanthos. There was a small terrier whose name was Church, and the last dog was huddling behind Maia's leg.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Charlie," she sighed. "He's an Australian Shepherd and he's super shy. I'm hoping he won't cower behind me on stage."

The dog was a mix of colors; brindle, chestnut, white, black. His eyes were a gorgeous icy blue and his nose was moving slightly as he sniffed his surroundings.

"He's got an amazing nose," Daniel said proudly. "He can sniff anything out. Plus, he's a total chick magnet with his blue eyes."

Maia rolled her eyes. "Doesn't seem like it's working."

Daniel punched Maia's arm.

Before long, we arrived at the front of the line. A long table was set up with a bunch of people wearing AGT shirts sitting down and giving out numbers.

I said goodbye to Maia and Daniel and walked over to the next available person, a brown-haired girl with pink eyes, which I assumed were contacts.

"Hi! What's your name?" she asked me.

"Clary Fray," I said. She flipped a few pages on her clipboard and traced her finger down the page.

"You're singing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! Here's your number, feel free to stick it anywhere on your person. You can wait in that lobby over there for your group to be called."

She handed me a rectangular sticker with my number on it. _01536. _I thanked her and walked into the next room, which had clusters of chairs set up. I found the least populated cluster and sat down. The only other person was a guy wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his face.

When I sat down, he looked up. "Clary?"

I did a double take. "Jace? What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Same as you, I'd wager." He looked me up and down. "Singing?"

I nodded.

"Me too!" he exclaimed.

"Are you serious?"

We continued to talk, and soon our entire cluster of chairs was filled. A man walked into the room with a megaphone. "Numbers 00001 through 00200, please come with me." A bunch of people followed him out of the room, and I noticed a TV monitor set up right over Jace's head. It flared to life, giving a view of the inside of the theater.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for your host, Raphael Santiago!" The audience screamed as Raphael strolled onstage, grinning, wearing a blood red suit._

"_New York City, who's ready to see some talent?" The audience screamed even louder. "But first, let's meet our judges- Ragnor Fell!" Ragnor burst onto stage to join Raphael, wearing a tailored green suit. He waited for the applause to die down, and walked off the stage to sit at the judges' table._

"_Catarina Loss!" The crowd screamed as she walked out, waving. She wore a short deep blue dress. She sat next to Ragnor after hugging him._

"_Camille Belcourt!" She strutted onstage wearing a red lace gown. Her platinum blonde hair was done up in a pristine bun, with a few curls framing her perfect face._

"_Magnus Bane! And his cat friend, of course; Chairman Meow!" Magnus bounded onstage with his usual energy. He sported cobalt blue skinny jeans and a glittery tank top portraying the American Flag. His hair was glitter-fied and spiky. He cradled his pet cat in his arm. _

The Chairman always joined Magnus in whatever he was doing; photo shoot, TV show, interview, commercials. He had a little pillow on the judges' table.

Jace moved to the seat next to me so he could see the monitor. "The guy's crazy," he remarked.

"Crazy talented," I said. Magnus was a model, fashion designer, actor, director, comedian, and the star of countless reality shows.

"Maybe."

As the first acts went up, I got more and more nervous.

The first act to go was a band, The Mortal Instruments. It consisted of all guys, and they were pretty talented. Then there was a comedian, a singer, a dance group, another singer…

"There's so much talent," I sipped my water. "Like, how are we supposed to win this thing?"

"Well, someone has to," Jace reasoned. "But the odds of winning are like a billion to one."

As the day progressed, more and more acts were called. "Will numbers 01401 through 01600 please come with me?" I stood, and to my surprise, Jace did, too. I checked his shirt. _01529._ Only a few before me. The man with the megaphone led us to yet another lobby with chairs set up. "Numbers 01401 through 01421 come this way, the rest of you have a seat."

Jace and I sat down near a monitor and a man joined us. He had dark hair and blue violet eyes.

"Jacey!" he smiled. Jace rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"This is the guy I was on the phone with," he said. "Will Herondale."

I smiled. "Clary Fray."

"How'd you two meet?" Will asked.

"Russian strip club," I smirked. Jace spluttered.

"I was not, and never have been, in a Russian strip club!"

"Sure," Will said.

"Where are Tessa and Jem?" Jace looked around.

"They're backstage."

A horrible wailing noise filled my ears. "Whatthefuck!" Jace yelled.

I looked to the monitor.

_A woman was singing, if it could be called that. She was butchering a Michael Jackson song. Four loud buzzes cut through her voice as all four judges pressed their buzzers. The lights dimmed._

"Thank God for stopping that infernal mess," Will moaned.

_The woman was ushered off the stage and Camille fanned her face. "That was awful," she muttered to Magnus._

I hoped that I wouldn't be buzzed as I observed countless hopefuls audition for the chance to win.

**Next chapter will be the actual performance, and we will meet Alec (and maybe Isabelle). I have a few questions for you guys:**

**What song should Clary sing? I want her to sing something alternative, like an Echosmith song (I looove Echosmith; they're amazing) or something like that, but I want you guys to have a say in it.**

**What song should Jace sing? I don't know what his style is, but it's not Opera, country, or jazz/blues or rock or heavy metal.**

**What should Alec do for his act? I'm debating between him singing or dancing, but if you have any other ideas, please share! Also, should he and Izzy do an act together, or should they be competition?**

**Do you guys have a better idea for a title?**

**Thanks!**


	3. Auditions, Part 2

**Hey, everyone! This chapter will be Clary, Jace, Jem, and Tessa's auditions.**

**So there's swearing in the song Jace is singing, but since they're on a family show, I'm changing the f-word to something else.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 3: Auditions, Part 2**

"Tessa's up," Will said nervously, looking at the screen.

_A brown-haired woman made her way onstage. She waved to the audience as she stood center stage._

"_Hello," she said._

"_Hi," Camille smiled. "What's your name and what are you going to be doing for us today?"_

"_I'm Tessa Gray," Tessa smiled. "And I'm an impressionist!"_

"_Do you do this for a living?"_

"_No, actually, I work at a bookstore."_

"_Alright, well I wish you the best of luck!"_

Will was biting his lip as Tessa pretended to be countless celebrities, and she received a standing ovation from the audience and three of the judges.

_She finished with a laugh, bowing and smiling._

"_That was just," Catarina struggled for words, "amazing! You had hilarious material and a great delivery and personality, and you were spot on for all of the accents and such!"_

Most of the people in the room were still shaking with laughter, including me.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

Will was smiling proudly as he stopped laughing. Jace was smiling a little.

"How are you not laughing?" I cried. Jace shrugged.

"She walks around the house spouting lines," he explained. "I probably have everything memorized."

"You live in the same house?"

"No, but she spends a lot of time at ours. Will and I share a house."

_The remaining three judges gave their comments, and then it was time to vote. She smiled nervously as she waited for the verdict._

_Four shouts of 'yes' sent her on her way offstage, smiling radiantly and waving._

"Lucky duck," I commented.

Will's face grew somber. "Don't you ever say the d-word in front of me."

"What? I said duck, not d-"

"SHHHHH!" he grabbed my face, and Jace shook with laughter beside me.

"So now you laugh," I said crossly, slapping Will's hand off of my face. His easy smile returned, and I shrugged it off.

A few more acts went by, and then Jace pointed at the screen. "Jem."

_A tanned man holding some sort of instrument strolled onstage. His hair was black, save for a single silver streak._

_He smiled at the judges, and Ragnor leaned forward to speak into his microphone._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Jem Carstairs," Jem said into the microphone._

"_You're playing the violin?" _

_Jem raised the instrument to show it to the judges. "Electric violin."_

_There was a collective 'Oooh' from the judges._

"_Well we're excited to see you perform!"_

_Jem set the bow to the strings and paused launching into Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix. _**(AN: I kind of stole this from Emil and Dariel's audition, sorry!)**

"Well, shit," I said, surprised.

"I know," Will said.

_He finished with a flourish and bowed, the audience on their feet. After receiving four 'yes's' from the judges, he bowed again and left._

The man with the megaphone came back. "Numbers 01521 through 01540."

Jace and I glanced at each other and followed the man to a backstage area with plenty of room for last minute rehearsal and make-up fixing. The wall was covered in monitors, each showing a different view. He told us that acts would start going up in a few minutes, and my heart sped up.

A group of four girls were stretching out and talking like nothing was out of the ordinary. I sipped my water and was about to say something to Jace when a loud buzz interrupted me.

"Someone just got buzzed," I heard a girl say.

"Oh God," Jace said, running his hand through his hair. "Last minute bathroom break."

He streaked away, and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the info." I proceeded with my vocal warmups, relieved that my voice wasn't scratchy.

I tried to focus on my vocal warmups, but the acts onstage kept stealing my attention. I bit my lip as I watched a girl do one of those aerial acrobatics things, where you swing from the ceiling and dance.

Soon, Jace came back and I was as warmed up as I would ever be. The annoying megaphone guy came back and rattled off Jace's number.

"Good luck," I whispered. He flashed me a crooked but nervous smile and left. I kept an eye on the monitors so I could watch his audition.

_Jace sauntered into view and several girls in the audience applauded and screamed. He flashed them his signature smile, earning even more yells. He came to a stop in the center, and Catarina eagerly leaned forward._

"_Well, hello there!" she said._

"_Hey," Jace greeted._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Jace Wayland," he grinned as the girls screamed again._

"_That's an interesting name," she hinted._

"_It is."_

"_Why did your parents decide on that name?" she said, not unkindly._

_Jace's smile grew bigger. "Wouldn't you like to know." _

"_Ohhhh," Magnus laughed. "He sassed you."_

"_Shut up," Catarina smiled. "What are you going to be doing for us today?"_

"_I'm going to be singing," he said._

"_And how old are you?" she asked._

"_Eighteen," he answered. Another round of screams rang through the room._

"_Well we're excited to see what you can do!"_

"_Thank you."_

_Jace stepped back a bit and the music started. I recognized the song as Ed Sheeran's _Don't_. His voice was melodic and smooth, and as soon as he sang the first few bars, the audience was cheering. He hit every note perfectly, and the audience clapped along to the song._

Ah, la la la la

I met this girl late last year

She said 'don't you worry if I disappear'

I told her 'I'm not really looking for another mistake'

I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait

But then I jump right in

A week later returned

I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn

But I gave her my time for two or three nights

Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right

I went away for months until our paths crossed again

She told me 'I was never looking for a friend

Maybe you could swing by my room around 10

Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin

We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM'

Baby if you wanted me then you should've just said

She's singing

Ah, la la la la

Don't mess with my love

That heart is so cold

All over my arm

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah la la la la

Don't mess with my love

I told her she knows

Take aim and reload

I don't wanna know that babe

Ah la la la la

_His voice quieted when he finished, and he received a standing ovation from Camille, Catarina, and the audience. Ragnor and Magnus clapped as Jace stepped forward and smiled again._

"_That," Camille started, but she couldn't finish because the audience was still going. "That was fantastic!" she shrieked. "Your voice is fantastic, your look is fantastic, you're fantastic! I love you! Everyone's on their feet!"_

"_I'm not," Ragnor said._

"_Shush," Camille swatted him._

_Catarina fanned her face. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"_

_Jace shrugged. "It just popped out of me one day." The audience laughed._

"_Your voice is so smooth, so perfect, so sexy! I loved it, you're amazing. We need to see more of you!"_

_Ragnor spoke. "I thought it was great, though I wouldn't go so far as to say it's perfect."_

"_It's perfect," Catarina said._

"_I felt like you missed a few notes-"_

"_I disagree," Magnus spoke up. "I think you hit every note. You killed it."_

_Ragnor shook his head, but surrendered. "Shall we vote?"_

"_YES!" Catarina and Camille shouted at the same time. _

"_I vote yes," Magnus said._

_Ragnor sighed. "Four yes's!"_

_Jace grinned and blew kisses into the audience, causing shrieks to rise. He jogged away, grinning ear to ear, and the audience was still screaming when he was out of view._

I smiled without realizing it. Everyone probably thought I was some lovesick fangirl, but they probably didn't even notice my facial expression; they were too busy making ones of their own.

A few more acts went by, and soon I was standing with Raphael Santiago, waiting my turn to take the stage. Some old lady was 'dancing,' if it could be called that. She quickly received four X's and hobbled offstage.

"You're up," Raphael said cheerfully. "Good luck!"

I wrung my hands, and a stagehand handed me a mic. I took it in my left hand, inhaled deeply. I quickly walked onstage.

My life was about to change -hopefully- in ninety seconds.

Magnus smiled at me. "Hello, biscuit, what's your name?"

"Clary Fray," I said, wincing at how weak my voice was.

"What are you going to be doing for us today?"

"I'll be… singing? Yeah."

The audience tittered. "Are you sure?" Magnus grinned.

"Pretty sure."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you think you have a million dollar voice?"

Why do they always ask that? If I say no, then that would be weird, but if I say yes and I don't make it through, then I look like a fool.

"I hope so," I said.

"Well I hope so, too. The stage is yours," Magnus gestured with his hand. My hands fumbled as I slid the microphone into the stand.

Ninety seconds. Starting now.

The song started, and I felt calm. I felt like it was just me in my room, using a water bottle as a microphone (hairbrushes are old-school).

_She sees them walking in a straight line, _

_but that's not really her style._

_And they all got the same heartbeat, _

_but hers is falling behind._

_Nothing in this world could _

_ever bring them down._

_Yeah, they're invincible, _

_and she's just in the background._

_And she says,_

_"I wish that I could _

_be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, _

_they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, _

_like the cool kids."_

_He sees them talking with a big smile, _

_but they haven't got a clue._

_Yeah, they're living the good life, _

_can't see what he is going through._

_They're driving fast cars, _

_but they don't know where they're going._

_In the fast lane, _

_living life without knowing._

_And he says,_

_"I wish that I could _

_be like the cool kids,_

_'Cause all the cool kids, _

_they seem to fit in._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

_like the cool kids._

I think I did pretty well. I'm pretty sure I hit the notes and wasn't out of key.

When the applause died down, I started getting nervous again, which was kind of weird because the judges were smiling, so that probably meant they were going to give good news.

"Wow," Catarina said. "That was absolutely fantastic! You were pitch perfect, and the song choice was, I think, perfect for your voice and your range, you know? Your parents should be proud, you did well."

I tried not to let my smile falter at the last part. Jocelyn wouldn't be proud. But Valentine would be.

"Thanks," I said.

"I think that your voice is very, you know, mature and smooth, and it fits quite well with the song choice," Camille said. "I liked it a lot."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"With a little glitter, you would be perfect," Magnus said. "Your voice is very, how do I describe it… it's very smooth, like Camille was saying, and I feel like you filled the room with your voice, which is amazing, because you're this little tiny girl – no offense – and you have a huge voice."

"Thanks… I think."

Ragnor bit his lip. "I think you have a great voice and all, but I disagree with Magnus. I think you were a little reserved, like you were holding back a little."

There was a collective 'boo' from the audience, and he shrugged.

"Let's put it to a vote!" Magnus says. "Yes!"

"Absolutely yes!" Camille said.

One more yes. One more.

Ragnor frowned. "I'm going to have to give you a no."

My heart deflated.

"Well, I'm giving you a yes, you're going to Vegas!" Catarina yells.

**Ragnor, you son of a gun.**

**If you have any song suggestions, you know what to do… I hope.**

**~Percamalec**


	4. WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS

**Oh my gosh! I am SO SO SO sorry for the wait! I went on vacation ,then I came back and school started, and then we got a puppy… UGH I AM SO SORRY! AND NOW I FEEL ESPECIALLY BAD BECAUSE THERE'S NOT ANYTHING MAJOR IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Thanks for your reviews! I love you all xoxo. This chapter is kind of a filler. There's not really any performances or anything, but next chapter will have more content. Good news… Alec and Izzy are introduced!**

**Chapter 4: **

Did she just say… yes? Yes. I think. Did I hallucinate? But then why are all these people clapping? I must have gotten through. So she said yes. I think.

"What?" I croaked.

"You're going to Vegas!" Camille shouted.

_Don't you dare cry, Clarissa Adele Fray! _

And I didn't. I thanked everyone profusely, a big smile on my face. They applauded me as I hurried offstage and gave the mic to a stagehand. "Oh my God," I said.

"Congrats!" Raphael whooped, hugging me.

"Thanks," I said, a little creeped out by the fact he was hugging me. Seriously, dude, I don't even know you. Well, I watched you on TV. But I don't know you.

But he pulled away quickly, so it wasn't like one of those perverted hugs.

I hurried down the hall, wanting to get outside. According to my phone, it was about four in the afternoon.

Someone was leaning against the wall up ahead. As I approached, I saw it was Jace.

"Hey Fray," he smirked.

"Hey Wayland," I said.

"Hmm… Yours didn't rhyme," he said thoughtfully.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Your audition was half an hour ago."

"I have to wait for Will. And I wanted to watch yours."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, and a touch of the lightest pink colored his cheeks. It was so pale, you might not notice if you weren't looking right at his face. Which I was, because he had a very attractive face. "We're friends, right?"

"Sure. Friends," I repeated. "Your audition was amazing, by the way."

"So was yours."

"Yours was better," I said as we walked outside.

"So. A month until Vegas," he changed the subject.

"I guess."

"Hey, do you want to, like, watch the auditions together? They'll be airing on Tuesday."

"Cool!"

"Do you want to come to my place? Of course, Will will be there." His face scrunched. "Will will… Will is going to be there."

I laughed. "That makes for an interesting day."

He laughed with me. "Yeah."

"So… address?"

He gave me his address and I left.

**|l~-=-~l|**

It turned out Jace lived not that far from Malcolm's flat in a secluded neighborhood that had a bunch of giant houses. About twenty minutes away on a bike.

The house was huge. It looked to be about three stories high, and large windows were dotted periodically along the walls. A pathway led to the front porch, which included cushioned benches and a table. The door was reddish-brown and long distorted windows framed the top and sides. A small screen took the place of the doorknob. Hesitantly I knocked on the door and the screen went red.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!_"

I drew my hand back as my eyes grew wide. The sound of rushed footsteps met my ears and the door swung open.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER AL-_"

Jace quickly pressed a few buttons on the screen and apologized.

"If you touch the door from the outside, the system goes bonkers. You have to press your hand to the screen," he explained. "If your print has been entered into the system, it recognizes you and swings open."

"That's nice," I said, still shaken.

"Um," he seemed nervous. "Come inside."

The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside. "Considering two teenage boys live here alone, I would think that it would be a little more messy," I said. Everything was spotless.

"It's Will's OCD," Jace said.

"Oh, sure! _My_ OCD!" came a yell from another room.

"Anyway," Jace said.

I followed him into a well-furnished living room in which Will, Tessa Gray, and Jem Carstairs were seated. There were two loveseats and two armchairs surrounding a coffee table. A variety of food was set out on the table, including pizza pockets, Oreos, ten different kinds of chips, pretzels, popcorn, and a veggie tray that nobody had even touched. Tessa and Jem had taken armchairs and Will was lounging on a loveseat.

After introductions, Jace flopped onto the unoccupied loveseat, and I sat beside him, taking a handful of pretzels. The show had already started, and they were showing The Mortal Instruments band, which was doing a cover of _Some Nights._

"I feel like the drummer is banging away," Tessa squinted at the TV. "I don't think there's an actual beat there."

"You're right," Will nodded.

"But the singer is quite good," Jem observed.

"He's cute," Tessa remarked. Both Jem and Will looked at her from the corner of their eyes. "In a geeky way. What do you think, Clary?" She didn't seem to notice the boys' gazes on her.

"He's cute," I confirmed. "But he's not like Chris Evans or anything."

"Let's stay away from girl talk," Jace suggested.

"Ew," I said. "What the actual hell is that guy doing?"

On the screen, some guy was putting frogs in his mouth.

"I think that's animal abuse," Tessa said.

"For the guy or the frog?" Jem asked.

"Please tell me they're not sending him through," Will groaned.

"Ew," I gagged. "He got through."

"That's not even a talent!" Jace whined. "I could eat a frog any day."

"Go do it," Will suggested.

"That was an exaggeration," Jace threw a couch cushion at his cousin. Will pouted.

"That would have been interesting to watch," Jem commented.

"Too bad," Jace said.

"Look! It's our very own Tessa," Will exclaimed, turning up the volume.

"Eww," Tessa groaned. "I seriously look like crap."

"You do not," Will argued.

"You're always beautiful," Jem added. Jace and I looked at each other.

"Thanks," Tessa sighed. "I love you guys." She seemed to think nothing of her words, but obviously that wasn't the case for Jem and Will.

No offense, but could you really be that clueless?

Jace also got featured on the show. Apparently, I had that weird smile on my face that I had earlier when I watched it live.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Will asked.

"I'm not," I said.

"You are," he argued. I threw one of the cushions at his head.

"I'm proud of him," I said. "Friends should be proud of each other's accomplishments."

"Friends," Tessa repeated.

"We've known each other for about two weeks now. I'm pretty sure we're friends," Jace rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh," Tessa said skeptically. So apparently she's a freaking expert on relationships for other people, but totally clueless about her own relationships. Seriously.

Will was also on the show. He played piano and was sent through with four yes's.

"Why does everyone else get four votes?" I grumbled, remembering Ragnor's bitchiness.

"Well," Jem said, "I'm pretty sure Jace and Will got through because of their looks. I got through with pure talent."

"What about me?" Tessa asked.

"You're a mixture of talent and looks."

"Are you insinuating that I have no talent?" Will asked.

"You have talent, I'm just saying that your looks might have tipped the scales in your favor a bit," Jem shrugged.

"You're probably right," Will sighed.

"I am right," Jem rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, though," I pop an Oreo in my mouth. "Ragnor is my least favorite judge."

"Mine too," Jace said. He put a whole pizza pocket in his mouth and then gasped. His eyes watered. "Hot hot hothothothot," he breathed. We all stared at him, laughing. He got up and ran out of the room.

Will rolled his eyes. "They've been out of the oven for over an hour," he said. "They can't be that hot." He shoveled a few in and his eyes bulged. His eyes glistened as they welled up, and he followed Jace.

Tessa and I cracked up, but Jem just shook his head. "Idiot." This caused to laugh even harder.

"It's not funny," Jace pouted as he came in.

"Yahh surusssly," Will said.

We watched the rest of the episode ad I stayed for dinner afterwards.

**|l~-=-~l|**

**A month later…**

I was lugging my carry-on through the airport, trying to get to the Starbucks joint before the line was too long. When I got there, some girl was arguing with the barista. A guy who looked exactly like her was rolling his eyes, leaning against the wall next to her.

"I asked for cream," the girl yelled, waving her iced coffee in front of the girl's face. "Look at this! Do you see any cream?"

"Sor_ry_," the barista said. "But too bad."

The girl pointed at the sign they had up: _We promise to make you a PERFECT beverage every time! Let us know if it's not!_

"My drink is not perfect!" she argued.

"_Izzy_," the boy groaned. "Can we please just go?"

"It's okay," said the barista, apparently noticing the boy for the first time. "I'll fix it." With a wink, she made Izzy a new drink. Izzy read the side of the cup aloud, "Cutie's friend :3"

The boy turned red as Izzy laughed. When she turned to leave, she paused. "Hey, you're that redhead from AGT!"

"Yeah," I smiled meekly.

"I'm on the show too!" she squealed. "So is Alec." She gestured to the boy.

"Oh, uh.. Good luck to you both!"

"Jeez, you guys are _still_ here?" a voice said. When I turned, I saw that it belonged to a very muscular blond guy. He was with another brown haired, green-eyed guy.

"Izzy got into a fight with the barista," Alec explained.

"Again?" asked the brunette.

Izzy flipped her hair and left, leaving the guys laughing behind her.

When I got my drink, I made my way to the gate.

By listening to the rowdy laughter, I could tell that the Jace and Company was already there.

**Again, sorry for the wait!**


End file.
